


Never Been Happier

by PenTaeBomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hope you enjoy, Lawyer Louis, Liam and niall are only in it for a couple of seconds, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Smut, Squint and you'll miss it, Sub Harry, Top Louis, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTaeBomb/pseuds/PenTaeBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking James if it is a boy. You know because both Niall and Liam have that middle name and I would not be able to pick one of them for the middle name. So why not just go with their shared one.”<br/>“That is a great idea, Lou. I really like that.”<br/>“And I do not know about the girl one yet. I cannot decide between Anne, Johanna, Gemma or Charlotte.” </p><p>Or the one where Harry really wants a baby and Louis is a successful lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmysquiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/gifts).



> hello. I am sorry about this being kinda late. And I really hope you like it! I got the prompt:  
> " Harry loves his job at the daycare to distract from Louis' absence as a busy lawyer. Harry leaves hints all over the house one day he wants hiw own babies to care for. Louis obliges."  
> And I tried to follow it as best as I could and I really hope that you like it. 
> 
> This is unedited, and there will most likely be some errors.  
> Thank you to Jess for helping me with some of the stuff in this fic. I love you to bits! 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I do not own One Direction or anyone else in this fic.

Harry wants a baby. And he wants it bad. He is almost desperate. He loves kids. Always have. Always will. So why shouldn’t he be a parent as well? He is a 25 year old man, with the most gorgeous husband in the world, but no baby to call their own. There might be a lot of babies in the daycare, he works at every day of the week, but he still wants his own little angel to love and care for. He just needs to somehow tell Louis, but the problem is that Louis is too busy. He goes to work early and comes home late, sometimes even after Harry has gone to bed. But that is just how life is when your husband is a highly requested lawyer.

They had met on Harry’s first day of uni and had become friends right away, but they did not get together until Harry’s second year when they had drunkenly kissed and woken up in Louis’ dorm room, fully clothed mind you. After that they did not speak for a month. Until his best friend, Niall had locked them up in their dorm room, so they were forced to talk it all out, and there they had confessed that they were madly in love with each other.

That had been 5 years ago. Now they had their own little house in London, Louis was a successful lawyer while Harry worked at the daycare a couple of blocks from their house, and had gotten married 2 years ago in August. And they were still madly in love with each other, so much that their friends still roll their eyes and make gag noises at them.

But now after 5 years together, Harry thought it was time for them to have children of their own. Which is why Harry is currently padding around their house, in nothing but one of Louis Adidas jumpers and a pair of dark blue panties, leaving flyers about kid schools and a sale at a store where they sell all kinds of baby stuff, in hope that Louis will get the hint and maybe talk to Harry about it. The thing is that Harry could just as well take it up with him, himself, but he is scared that Louis does not want the same thing. And Harry also wants Louis to really think about it because Harry really wants a baby.

___

The first thing Louis notices when he opens the door to their flat is the soothing smell of Harry’s baking mixed with some those scented candles Harry loves so much, which instantly brings a smile to his face.

He enters the kitchen, and there Harry is, in a blue jumper, that just covers just bum, but Louis is still able to make out his blue panties underneath. He walks over and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses his neck, Harry melts in to it right away.

“Hi baby.” Louis smiles.

“Hi Lou.” Harry voice is all soft and lovely.

“What are you baking, Haz?” Louis asked and untangled himself from Harry again so walked over to the kettle to make himself a cuppa.

“I am baking chocolate chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips.” Harry answered with a slight blush.

“My favourites.”

“I know”

“And what is the occasion, baby?”

“Nothing really, just wanted to bake you these, because you have been so busy lately,” Harry answered with a shrug, “And I thought you wanted something to cheer you up.”

“Thank you baby.” Louis said and kissed, “I love you”

“I love you too, Lou.”

With that Louis walked up to their bedroom and in to their bathroom to have a shower and change out of his work clothing, the stiff suit not being something he wanted to wear more that day. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on the hanger in the closet, and then proceeded to strip of the rest of his clothing.

When he was taking off his watch and putting it on the dresser, he noticed a piece of paper that were not there this morning, so he took it up to read what it said.

_Male pregnancies: What you need to know._

And okay, what? What was this doing on his dresser? Louis just put it back, and took a shower. Not really thinking much more about it.

____

Louis did not think about it more about the flyer, until a couple of days later, when he was in his office, reading through a file of his newest client, and when he open the drawer to take out a new piece of paper to write something on, there was a flyer about the elementary school down the road. And he was taken back to the other day where he found the other flyer about male pregnancies. He also remembered the tiny footie shoes he had found by the door yesterday, and just thought belonged to Gemma and her husband. But, now, thinking more about it, he did not think their boy would be able to fit into those, and Louis also realised that their son did not even like football.

So was it Harry, who was leaving small hints? Or was it something else.

He could hear Harry humming in the kitchen, making dinner for them. Did Harry want children now? Or in the near future? It put a smile to Louis face to think about his baby, with a baby. Carrying said baby in his tummy. And Louis thought they were actually ready for it. He had a steady job and a good income, and Harry was already working with children, and they both loved kids. Their house was also big enough, having bought it with kids in mind at the time; there were room enough for a couple of kids. But he also wanted Harry to bring it up, because he was busy and he wanted to make sure that this was what they wanted. But he also could not wait any longer.

______

Harry was sure that Louis must have seen some of the hints he had put out around the house, because the flyer from his office was not in the same place, and neither was the one on the dresser. He was not sure about the shoes, but Harry was almost 100 % sure that Louis had seen those as well. But why would Louis not ask him about it? Was it because he did not want kids? Or that he did want kids, just not with Harry? No that could notbe it, Louis loved him. A lot.

Harry was going to hint at it at the dinner table, but Louis beat him to it.

“I know what you have been doing, darling.” Louis said as he took some salad from the bowl. “I have seen the stuff around the house. You are not being subtle, baby.”

Should he give in and just tell Louis that he wanted a baby, or should he let Louis just ask?

Deciding on the latter, he answered:

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Yes you do baby. I have seen your flyers about male pregnancies and sales in baby stores.” Louis smiles, his eyes are careful, like he wants to make sure Harry is on board with this topic of conversation. “I even saw the footie shoes by the door. Be a good boy and tell me the truth.” And there is the voice. It is rare that Louis uses it outside the bedroom, but when he does, Harry always obeys.

“It is just...” Harry starts, he is getting flustered by the voice and the authority in Harry can see in his eyes. “I just thought that we have been together for so long, and our careers are both stable, and,” he takes a deep breath, “I just really want a baby, Lou.” And there it is. Out in the open.

Harry’s eyes are down casted, too nervous to look Louis in the eyes and see something he does not want to see.  What if Harry saw how disgusted Louis was over him? A man that could actually give birth. Judge him on how unnatural it was.

“Harry, baby, Look at me.” And how could Harry not look up when his voice was so soft and soothing? So he did and what he saw was only love, and a little worry. “Are you sure you are ready to have a baby, Haz?”

“Yeah, I know I am ready, Lou. I have always wanted kids. An entire football team.”

“Me too, baby.”

“Really?”

Harry was so unsure about this. This was something he wanted more than anything in the entire world.

“Yes, really. I want to see you carry every single one of them. You would look so great with my babies, baby. And I bet you would glow even more than when you come home from work.”

Harry could really not believe what he was hearing. Did Louis really want to have babies with him? Babies that Harry would carry himself?

When Harry did not say something for a while, Louis stood up and started clearing the table.

“How about I put this away and you go upstairs and strip? I want you in only your panties, on the bed when I get up. Understood, princess?”

Harry was already getting light headed. And even more with the use of that pet name.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy”

“Good boy. Now go up and do as I told you to.”

If Harry had gotten up quicker he would have fallen on his face. He almost ran up the stairs and he could have sworn he could hear Louis chuckle in the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the bedroom he pulled off his shirt and then his trousers and socks so he was in only some baby pink panties with a white bow in the front. He made sure the clothing was folded nicely and on the chair in the corner and not just laying on the floor.

He crawled up onto the bed and made himself comfortable on his back, like the good boy he was. Always good for his Daddy.

After a couple of minutes he could hear Louis walked down the hall and then he opened the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry lying there, on the bed. He just looked so beautiful.

“Such a good boy, baby.” Louis said as he started undressing himself. Harry’s eyes following his every move.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Louis asked when he was finally fully undressed and crawling up between Harry’s now spread legs. He kissed up his stomach and nibbled a little on Harry’s nipples. Making him gasp and whine a little. Some of Louis’ favourite sounds. “Daddy asked you a question, Harry. Answer Daddy’s question.”

“Please, daddy.” Harry pleaded. “I want you... please, da-daddy. Fuck me.” And there it was. He was already so far gone, and Louis had not really done anything.

“Good boy. Daddy is going to do just that.”

And with that he kissed Harry. From Harry’s part it was more him trying to follow and just panting in to Louis’ mouth. But that was okay with Louis, because he was going to wreck his baby, and Harry was almost kind of wrecked.

Louis leaned over and pulled out the lube, forgoing the condoms.

When Harry spotted the lube he started grinding his hips up, searching for some friction.

“Be still baby.” Was all Louis had to say and Harry obeyed. “Good boy.”

Louis lubed up his fingers and traced Harry’s rim, making the younger boy whine and squirm.

“You want it, baby? You want my fingers in you? Opening you up? Getting you ready for my cock?”

As soon as he started talking he also started to push his finger inside, so it was harder for Harry to answer what Louis was saying. Louis had learned early on, in their relationship, was that one of Harry’s favourite moments of sex was the first stretch of his hole. He loved the slight pain he felt when it happened, so Louis made sure to drag it out.  

And that was exactly what Louis was doing right now. Dragging it out. He wanted his baby to feel it the next morning. So feel it every time he sat down to play with the kids in the daycare or when he was driving back home.

Harry’s moans snapped him out of his thoughts and he got right back to fucking his fingers in and out of Harry. And loving the noises he was coaching out of Harry. They were always so lovely and turned Louis even more on.

When Louis deemed Harry ready to take another he nudged it against the rim which made Harry whine a little again and wiggle a little, which made Louis slap his thigh.

“Behave, Harry.”

“’M sorry, daddy”

Louis accepted his apology by nudging his inside, and he was rewarded with a high whine. Fuck Louis loved his baby and the sounds he was making, so much.

Opening Harry up was one of Louis favourite things to do with Harry. He was just so responsive and loud (When he was allowed to be), and Louis could never get enough.

After a little while Louis added his third finger and Harry was a mess already.

Louis pulled out his fingers, making Harry whine.

“Hush baby. You will get my cock soon.”

Louis took the lube and slicked up his cock and starting pushing inside Harry’s tight hole.

“Fuck, baby. Always so tight for me. And I even fucked you this morning in the shower.  How are you always so tight?”

All Harry could do was moan in answer and maybe mutter out a few ‘please’ and ‘daddy’.

When Harry started to kind of wiggle around, and trying to not have Louis notice, Louis knew that he was allowed to move. And he did. He started rocking his hips in short but hard thrusts. And Harry was a moaning mess under him.

Louis started to speed up his thrusts and before he knew it he was coming inside Harry and Harry was coming all over himself.

“Good boy.” Louis said as he pulled out and hissing a little.

Louis got up and took a discarded shit from the floor to clean then up with and then manhandled Harry around a little so Louis could be the big spoon and not long after, they were asleep.

__________

They did not get pregnant right away, but who could even tell.

They continued having sex every night and Harry read up on what he could do to make sure he would get pregnant. Louis had never seen anyone so desperate to have a baby than Harry. All he did was read up on male pregnancies and sex positions. Louis was an experienced guy, but some of the stuff Harry suggested did not even look pleasurable (he was wrong though. Some of them were amazing and Louis would most defiantly try them again.).

When Harry finally did get pregnant they did not really think about it. They just thought Harry was coming down with some sort of flu, because he was only throwing up the first couple of hours in the morning, and as soon as the clock hit 11 am, it stopped and he felt fine again. So they went to the doctors and bam, they were having a baby.

__________

When Louis looked at his now 7 months pregnant spouse he could not help but smile. Harry was glowing. He really was. And before Louis never really understood what it meant, but seeing Harry, carrying their baby, he was glowing and Louis had never been more in love with him.

Telling their parents had been fun. They had invited them over for dinner one evening and Harry, being a former baker, had baked a cake that said they were having a baby on top of it in icing. There were tears and laughter and a lot of congratulations thrown around. And then more tears.

Telling the boys had been different, because they did not really know how to react but they were happy for them anyways.

Harry was already on pregnancy leave and Louis had gotten his boss to reduce his hours at the firm so he could be with Harry more. And the only reason why he could that was because of the huge case he had just won for them a couple of week’s back, so Louis was defiantly the company favourite, he was pretty happy about that.

Designing the nursery was the best part, according to Harry. Since they did not know the gender of the baby they had gone with the pale pastel colours for the nursery. There were a lot of colours, but for some reason it all just fit and when it was finally finished, it was perfect.

Being pregnant had its pros and cons. Some pros was that Harry could get away with stuff so much easier now and have Louis serve him stuff and massage his feet and shoulders every day. Cons were how it was messing with is already bad back. It was hard for Harry to find a comfortable sleeping position, which made Louis frustrated because he just wanted to cuddle his baby when he fell asleep.

The sex was agreeably the best part of it all. Harry’s hormones were all over the place and no matter what Louis did made him horny. So even when people say how a pregnancy could ruin a couple’s sex life, they still had the best sex in the world. Maybe not as kinky as it was before, but there still was some hints of who was in charge when it came to sex.

So it was safe to say that they had never been happier together. What could make them happier was their own baby. And it was coming. It was closer than ever and they had no idea what to name them.

Harry wanted something gender neutral, and Louis wanted to name them after someone they knew.

“We need to come up with a compromise, baby.” Louis said as they were lying on the couch together one evening, he could feel Harry nodding against his chest. “How about you pick the first name and I will pick the middle name? That way our little one will still have a gender neutral name and will also be named after someone who means the world to us?”

“Yeah, I like that, Lou.” Harry said his voice soft. Louis loved this Harry. So relaxed, with no sign of stress in his shoulders or face. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking James if it is a boy. You know because both Niall and Liam have that middle name and I would not be able to pick one of them for the middle name. So why not just go with their shared one.”

“That is a great idea, Lou. I really like that.”

“And I do not know about the girl one yet. I cannot decide between Anne, Johanna, Gemma or Charlotte.”

Harry was silent for a while, thinking over the names. He really liked the name Skylar. It was pretty and gender neutral and all the names fit with it.

“Well, I will let you think about it, because I already have the name.”

“Care to share babe?”

“Skylar.”

“I love it baby.”

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head and they fell silent for a while. Louis was really thinking about this middle name thing. He had no idea what to pick for their baby. He wanted it to be perfect and not something they would be afraid to share with people. So it was a hard choice for Louis.

“You do not have to pick it right now, Louis. We have time. I am only 8 months pregnant. You have an entire month to figure it out.” And with that he was out like a light.

__________

It was raining the day Harry went in to labour. Luckily Louis was home with him and they could go to the hospital right away. They just needed to grab the bag Harry had packed the day he found out he was pregnant. So they were ready to go and after Louis panicking a little in the delivery room he had not been happier. Nothing could compare to hold your baby for the first time. Seeing the little baby look up at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen and the cutest little nose in the world. He fell in love.

Their parents were the first ones to visit at the hospital. Louis and Harry was holding their new born between then on the bed and could not stop smiling and sniffling. So when their families came in and their mothers saw their new grandchild there was not a dry eye in the room.

Louis held their baby in his arms and walked over so he was standing in front of them all.

“Say hi to Skylar James Tomlinson.”

And then their mothers were really crying. Bawling their eyes out.

Gemma went over to Harry so their moms could fret about Louis and Skylar.

“I am so proud of you, Haz.” She said and hugged him as well as she could from where he was on the hospital bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

___________

The boys were next.

But they did not get to see little Skylar before they had gotten him home and they had rested for a bit.

But a couple of days later they had them over and when Louis introduced their nephew for them they both started crying as well. Louis was sure he had never seen so many people cry in such few days. But he also knew it was happy tears and he was crying as well as Harry.

Niall and Liam both promised that they would spoil him rotten and that Niall would teach him how to play the guitar and Liam would teach him how to ward off the bullies and maybe some boxing if he wanted to.

_________

The first couple of months were hard. Skylar was a loud baby and his scream could be heard all over the room.

Louis and Harry had come to a deal that they would take turn getting up in the night and Harry had even made a schedule where they put the time and the first letter of their name so they could keep track on who’s turn it was to get up.

As Skylar grew older his features started to develop as well, and he might have Louis’ nose and Harry’s eyes but he had a mixture of their hair colours. Caramel curls. And they both agreed that he was the most adorable baby in the world. And they were not being biased, it was a fact.

__________

It took a while for them to get back in to playing when they had sex. It was not until Jay took Skylar for a weekend that they started again. And the first time was not anything special, it was mostly just love making with the added mix of Harry saying ‘daddy’ too many times for Louis to count. And that night was the best night sleep they had both had since Skylar had been born.

They spent most of that weekend naked and in their bed, but neither one of them really complained.

__________

Skylar’s first word was ‘no’. And Louis and Harry both got too emotional when he said it, that they could not stop the tears from spilling.

They both just loved their son more than anything in the world and anyone talking to them for more than 10 seconds about him knew.

_________

When Harry went back to work he took Sky with him, since he did work in a day care and had more sure there would be room for him in the daycare.

The other people working there fell in love with him from the moment they saw him, everyone did, a thing that made Harry incredibly proud of him what him and Louis had created. They had created a life.

But it did not take long for them to ask when they were having another one, which made Harry nervous and excited as well. It had been almost a year and a half since their talk about having kids. And Harry knew Louis wanted more, but would it be too soon? Or should they go for it? Nothing would hurt trying, right?

__________

It took them another year to have another baby. This time a little girl they named Phoenix Charlotte Tomlinson. And again there were tears everywhere and smiles and so much love around them.

They agreed that they should wait until Sky would be in primary school before trying for another one because 3 toddlers would be too much for anyone. And they were both very happy they did not have twins yet. But Harry had a feeling that his next one would be with twins and he could not wait until they would have twins. They would be a challenge but both Louis and Harry loved a challenge.

_________

When Sky was 5 and Phoenix was 3 Louis started teaching them how to play football, since he really wanted to coach one of the kids teams in the area if he had the time, which he promised he would, but you could never know with the biggest lawyer in the entire UK.

When they were 5 and 3 Liam also had his first. A little girl called Amelia and Louis would even dare say that her eyes were prettier than Harry’s. But it was all good, because Harry agreed. They were the deepest brown they had ever seen.

__________

When Harry got pregnant again the year after it was with twins, Casey and Riley, a boy and a girl, and they agreed that this would be the last time. 4 kids were enough for now. They could always try for more later in life, but at that moment in their lives they did not need any more kids.

_________

Harry was sitting on the back deck with a sleeping Casey beside him, and a sleeping Riley in the baby carriage next to him. Harry was looking out in to their garden where Louis was playing football with Sky and Phoenix. They were naturals really, but who would have suspected otherwise when Louis was their dad.

Their kids all had different interests. Sky liked baking with is daddy while Phoenix liked race cars and trucks and her papa. They even had a play rug on Louis’ office for her when she wanted to be in his presence. But one thing they both loved was football. They had both promised their papa that they would be captains of their football team when they went in to high school.

Louis and Harry both hoped Casey and Riley would love it as well, because then they would almost have an entire footie team. And they also low key hoped Liam and Nialls kids would love it as well.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Louis whispered so he would not wake up the sleeping babies.

“Just thinking about how we almost have a footie team, like we wanted.” Harry smiled and rested his head on Louis shoulders when he had sat down on the bench as well.

“Well let’s hope Liam and Niall start having more kids so I can make my footie team and you can have your cheerleaders as well.” Harry could pick out the fond and humour in his voice.

“We have been together almost 12 years you know?” Harry said after a while of silence.

“Have we now?” Louis asked, his voice teasing.

“Yeah.”

“Should we do something, just the two of us? Mom would gladly take the kids of a week or so?”

“Yeah that would be nice. I need some time off before going back to work as well and so do you.”

Louis was working on one of the biggest cases in his career and he was barely getting any sleep, always playing with the kids when he got home from work and then working on his case when they had put the little ones to sleep.

“I miss you.” Harry whispered.

“I am right here, baby.”

“Yeah, but then again not really.  You’ve been so busy lately and I feel like I’ve barely seen you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. But this is a big case and I’m proud of you for landing it.”

Louis kissed the top of harry head.

Their little bubble was burst when Riley started crying and also waking up her brother so they had two crying babies to take care of.

They didn’t really get to talk before they were both in bed that night. The kids always demanding their attention.

“You sure about that trip, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I am baby. But we have to wait until after I have won this case, okay? It should be in a couple of weeks.”

“That’s so long.” Harry complained.

“I know baby. How about you pick the destination and plan out different activities we could do while we are where you want to go.”

“Okay, sounds good. I might already have a place in mind.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope” Harry said popping the P.

“why am I not surprised.”

They fell silent for a while and one would think they had both fallen asleep, but they were both awake.

“I love you” Harry whispered on to Louis chest.

“I love you more, baby.” Louis whispered back and kissed his head.

“Get some sleep, it’s your turn to get up tonight. And Riley should be awake any minute now.”

“You should sleep as well, because Casey will be awake by then as well, and it’s your turn with him.”

They shared a small good night kiss and both fell asleep almost right away, only to be woken up again two hours later to two babies crying. But neither of them mind, because they have never been happier.


End file.
